Universal Kids programming
Original programming Live-action * Top Chef Junior * Junk Drawer Magical Adventures * Get Out of My Room * The Noise * Beat the Clock * NBC News for Universal Kids * American Ninja Warrior Junior Animated * Where's Waldo? * Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Adventures * Super Mario Adventures * Donkey Kong * Ape Escape: On Air * Splatoon: The Animated Series * Tomodachi Life: The TV Series * The Secret Life of Pets: The Series * Despicable Me: The Series * Shrek: The Series * Sing: The Series * Charlotte's Web: The Series Preschool * The Chica Show * Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave * Norman Picklestripes * Pajanimals * Astroblast! * Dot * Nina's World Acquired programming Animated * The Land Before Time * Masha and the Bear * All Hail King Julien * DreamWorks Dragons * The Adventures of Puss in Boots * Dinotrux * Home: Adventures with Tip and Oh * Totally Spies * Polly Pocket * Toonsylvania * 3 Below * The Deep * Inspector Gadget * The Mr. Peabody and Sherman Show * Rolie Polie Olie * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Magic School Bus * VeggieTales * Gumby * Mr. Magoo * The New Woody Woodpecker Show * Fievel's American Tails * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Richie Rich * Earthworm Jim * The Spectacular New Adventures of Casper * Turbo FAST * Dawn of the Croods * Sitting Ducks * Monster High * Ever After High * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Sh-Ra: Princess of Power * BraveStarr * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Kirby Right Back at Ya * Shopkins Shoppies * Pokemon * Winx Club * Littlest Pet Shop * Sonic X * Danger Mouse (original) * Danger Mouse (2015 reboot) * Trollhunters * Spirit Riding Free * Trolls: The Beat Goes On * The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle * Harvey Street Kids * The Boss Baby: Back In Business * Curious George * Beethoven: The Animated Series * The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants * Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * Back to the Future: The Animated Series * The Mummy: The Animated Series * The Baby Huey Show * Casper's Scare School * The Little Lulu Show * George of the Jungle * VeggieTales in the House * VeggieTales in the City * Ghostbusters (Filmation) * The Real Ghostbusters * Mr. Bean: The Animated Series * Grojband * Oggy and the Cockroaches * Miraculous: Tales of Lady Bug and Cat Noir * The Pink Panther * Pink Panther and Pals * Dennis the Menace * Sailor Moon (Viz Dub) * Sailor Moon Crystal * Dan Vs. * Skylanders Academy * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Talking Tom and Friends * Tutenstein * The All-New Popeye Show * Popeye and Son * Garfield and Friends * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic * Pucca * Bobby's World * Mega Man * Alvin and the Chipmunks * Exosquad * Monster Force * Problem Child * Wing Commander Academy * Vor-Tech: Undercover Conversion Squad * The Legend of Zelda * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show * Captain N: The Game Master * The Woody Woodpecker Show * Super Mario World * The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 * My Little Pony G1 * Speed Racer * The Transformers G1 * Mighty Mouse Playhouse * Star Trek: The Animated Series * Star Wars: Droids * The Monkees * Heathcliff * Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater * The Underdog Show * Where's Waldo (original) * Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM * The Adventures of Tintin * Jumanji * Men in Black: The Series * Hamtaro * Naruto * One Piece * Zatch Bell * Trollz * Invasion America Live-Action * The Next Step * Mako Mermaids * Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street * Find Me in Paris * Just Add Magic * Little Big Shots * Hank Zipzer * Little Lunch * Nowhere Boys * Officially Amazing * Bear Grylls Survival School * The Amazing Extraordinary Friends * Airmageddon * Big Star Little Star * Matilda and the Ramsay Bunch * Mighty Mustangs * Driving Me Crazy * Tricked * Annedroids * The Voice Kids * Mr. Bean * H20: Mermaid Adventures * Once Upon a Time * Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Repeats of the Nickelodeon Programming Animated * SpongeBob SquarePants * The Fairly OddParents * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * Avatar: The Last Airbender * Rugrats * Hey Arnold * Invader Zim * ChalkZone * All Grown Up * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius * Danny Phantom * My Life as a Teenage Robot * The Legend of Korra * PAW Patrol * KaBlam * The Angry Beavers * Bubble Guppies * The Mighty B * Tak and the Power of Juju * Aaahh!!! Real Monsters * Rocko's Modern Life * Dora and Friends: Into the City * T.U.F.F. Puppy * Are You Afraid of the Dark * Bunsen Is a Beast * CatDog * The Wild Thornberrys * The X's * Mr. Meaty * Catscratch * Oh Yeah! Cartoons * Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles * The Loud House * Shimmer and Shine * Rocket Power * Doug * As Told by Ginger * Oswald * Pelswick * Blaze and the Monster Machines * Welcome to the Wayne * Back at the Barnyard * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Pig Goat Banana Cricket * El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera * Rainbow Butterfly Unicorn Kitty * The Penguins of Madagascar * Monsters vs. Aliens Live-Action * Sam & Cat * 100 Things to Do Before High School * Henry Danger * iCarly * Victorious * Big Time Rush * Wendell & Vinnie * Nicky, Ricky, Dicky and Dawn * The Thundermans * The Haunted Hathaways * Legendary Dudas * Hey Dude * Clarissa Explains It All * Lip Sync Battle Shorties * Roundhouse * Legends of the Hidden Temple * The Adventures of Pete and Pete * Kenan & Kel * Figure It Out * The Secret World of Alex Mack * 100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd * Romeo * Ned's Declassified School Survival School * Zoey 101 * True Jackson VP * Planet Sheen Marvel Programming * The Marvel Super Heroes * Fantastic Four * Spider-Man * The Super Hero Squad Show Warner Bros. Programming * Scooby-Doo Where Are You * The Flintstones * Beetlejuice * Freakazoid * Ace Ventura: Pet Detectice Preschool * The Wiggles * Space Racers * Dino Dan * The Doozers * Fifi and the Flowertots * Fireman Sam * Kipper * LazyTown * Little People * Maya the Bee * Noddy, Toyland Detective * Olivia * Pingu * Play with Me Sesame * Roary the Racing Car * Rubbadubbers * Wibbly Pig * Boo * Postman Pat * Maisy * Theodore Tugboat * Lamb Chop's Play Along Repeats of the PBS Kids Programming * Angelina Ballerina * Barney and Friends * The Berenstain Bears * Bob the Builder * Caillou * Clifford the Big Red Dog * Clifford's Puppy Days * Dragon Tales * It's a Big Big World * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * Jay Jay the Jet Plane * Make Way for Noddy * Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies * Mister Rogers' Neighborhood * Sesame Street * Sid the Science Kid * Teletubbies * Thomas and Friends * WordWorld Universal MAX Animated * Father of the Pride * The Simpsons